Octava edición
|image1 = Octava edición logo.PNG}} Colección Básica - Octava edición, más comúnmente llamada Octava edición, es una Colección básica de Magic que fue lanzada el 29 de julio del 2003. Marcó el décimo aniversario de Magic.2 Detalles de la colección Octava edición contiene 357 cartas de borde blanco (110 comunes, 110 Infrecuentes, 110 raras, 7 arregladas y 20 tierras básicas), incluyendo cartas todas las expansiones previas desde Alpha.3 Las siete cartas arregladas sólo aparecían en el pack Juego Básico. Esta colección introdujo un nuevo diseño en la apariencia de las cartas que permitía ilustraciones más grandes y textos de carta más extensos. Octava edición añadió el texto recordatorio para la habilidad de volar en aquellas criaturas que la tuvieran. También fue la primera colección básica que vio impresa la habilidad de Inspirar temor (Inspirar temor fue convertida en palabra clave en Embestida). El símbolo de girar fue cambiado a una flecha curvada más simple, directa y fácil de ver, sin el rectángulo detrás de ella.4 Esta colección introdujo el supertipo básica para las tierras. Marco de carta Los marcos coloreados alrededor de los bordes de la carta fueron rediseñados y se hicieron más delgados. Se colocaron recuadros alrededor del nombre de la carta y de la fuerza y resistencia de las criaturas. Se cambió la fuente tipográfica usada para los nombres de las cartas a una más moderna (Matrix bold, en lugar de Goudy medieval), y dejaron de colorearse los símbolos de maná que aparecían en los recuadros de texto de artefactos.56 Algunos jugadores sintieron que el nuevo diseño interfería con el aire de "fantasía clásica" que evocaba el juego.7 Un problema inicial fue que el nuevo marco de carta de las cartas blancas y de artefacto hacía difícil distinguirlas entre ellas de un simple vistazo, lo que desembocó en el oscurecimiento de los marcos de las cartas de artefacto de Quinto amanecer en adelante.8 Los símbolos de maná grises en los recuadros de texto de las cartas de artefacto fueron corregidos en Rávnica: Ciudad de Gremios, volviendo a ser de color en adelante. Marketing Octava edición fue comercializada con el nombre de Colección Básica debido a la inquietud por que las anteriores colecciones base confundieran a los nuevos jugadores (su principal objetivo de mercado) haciéndoles pensar que se habían "perdido" las cinco o seis ediciones anteriores, quedándose atrás que el resto.9 Pese a esto, el logo de esta colección continuó siendo un "8" y la colección siendo comúnmente conocida como Octava edición. Octava edición fue lanzada para coincidir con el décimo aniversario del lanzamiento original de Magic: the Gathering,10 por lo que los desarrolladores tomaron un enfoque distinto para esta colección básica. Cada expansión previa (34 colecciones en total) vio al menos una de sus cartas reimpresa en Octava edición. Dichas cartas debían no haber sido reimprimidas previamente en otras colecciones básicas y fueron escogidas mediante una serie de votaciones en el sitio web Magicthegathering.com.111213 Las ilustraciones nuevas para las reimpresiones referenciaban frecuentemente las ilustraciones antiguas de las mismas cartas,14 y los fans podían enviar sus propios textos de ambientación a través de FlavOracle.11 Los torneos para la "Celebración global" se celebraron el 26 y 27 de julio del 2003 como evento de lanzamiento para Octava edición y como conmemoración para el décimo aniversario de Magic.15 La carta de lanzamiento fue un Huevo de rukh foil.16 Como recompensa para los jugadores, se creó una Ficha de criatura Rukh 4/4 con la habilidad de volar para dicha carta.17 (Ver ficha.) Octava edición fue vendida en sobres de 15 cartas, cinco mazos temáticos y un Juego Básico (una colección de inicio para dos jugadores), pero no en packs de torneo. Los sobres mostraban las ilustraciones de las cartas Ángel cegador, Kraken de la marea, Señor de la peste pirexiano, Dragón de dos cabezas y Lhurgoyf. Octava edición incluyó versiones premium de borde negro de todas las cartas de la colección introducidas al azar en los sobres, y también cartas Box-Topper sobredimensionadas encontradas en la parte superior de las cajas expositoras de sobres.18 Octava edición vino también con sobres Demo Game de 24 cartas y packs de ejemplo de 10 cartas. Cambios de reglas * Un cambio de reglas fue que la carta que se roba cada turno ya no usaría la pila.19 En vez de eso, el jugador simplemente robaría una carta cuando comenzara su paso de robar. Él mira lo que roba antes de que las habilidades que se disparan "al comienzo de su paso de robar" sean puestas en la pila. Por tanto, los hechizos y habilidades que afectan el robo de cartas normal deberían ser lanzados o activados durante el paso de mantenimiento y no en el paso de robar. * La línea de tipo de las tierras básicas pasaron a incluir las palabras "Tierra básica" y el tipo de la tierra, separado por un guión largo. Por ejemplo, una carta de Bosque tiene la línea de tipo impresa con "Tierra básica — Bosque". Las cartas de Llanura, Isla, Pantano, Montaña y Bosque impresas en colecciones anteriores tendrían que ser tratadas de ahí en adelante como si tuvieran la misma línea de tipo que las tierras básicas de Octava edición. Ciclos Octava Edición tiene 3 ciclos: *Los círculos de protección: cada uno de estos encantamientos blancos infrecuentes tiene un coste de maná de y una habilidad que previene todo el daño de una fuente de un cierto color pagando . — El Círculo de protección: blanco, el Círculo de protección: azul, el Círculo de protección: negro, el Círculo de protección: rojo y el Círculo de protección: verde. *Los amuletos de la suerte: cada uno de estos artefactos infrecuentes tiene una habilidad disparada que permite a su controlador pagar para ganar 1 vida cuando se lanza un hechizo de un cierto color. La Copa de marfíl, la Vara de cristal, el Trono de hueso, la Estrella de hierro y la Esfera de madera. *Las tierras giradas: cinco tierras duales que entran al campo de batalla giradas. Son reimpresiones de Invasión. La Torre costera, el Cenagal salino, el Volcán de Urborg, el Oasis shivano y el Palacio Elfhogar. Mazos temáticos : Artículo principal: Octava edición/Mazos temáticos Los mazos temáticos preconstruidos son:20 Cartas añadidas en Octava edición : Artículo principal: Octava edición/Cambios Siempre que un equipo de diseño trabaja en una colección básica, hacen una lista cartas que desean incluir, pero que no pueden debido a que no existe tal carta aún y no tienen permiso para añadir nuevas cartas. En esencia, el equipo encarga las cartas para la próxima colección base (tradicionalmente dos años después). Esto significó que el equipo de diseño de Séptima edición había hecho una lista de deseos para la Octava edición que constaba de las siguientes cartas:21 * Encolerizar de color rojo reemplazó al Aullido del más allá de color negro tanto en Octava como en Novena edición. * Naturalizar de color verde reemplazó a Desencantar de color blanco en Octava Edición y todas las colecciones básicas posteriores. * El ciclo Urzatrón fue añadido y se abrió paso en varios mazos de torneo durante su inclusión en las colecciones básicas. Cambios de rareza en Octava edición La serie de círculos de protección, un sello de identidad de las colecciones básicas, permaneció en esta colección, pero fue cambiada de común a infrecuente. : Artículo principal: Octava edición/Cambios Cartas retiradas desde Séptima edición : Artículo principal: Octava edición/Cambios * Contrahechizo no fue impreso en Octava edición ni en adelante. Se declaro que un contrahechizo duro que costaba sólo era demasiado poderoso. Deshacer de Espiral del tiempo se convirtió entonces en el contrahechizo duro al coste de . * No se imprimió ningún Tritón en Octava edición. * Los Elfos de Llanowar perdieron frente a las Aves del paraíso para ser incluidos en la colección.22 Referencias # ↑ Wizards of the Coast. (2 agosto 2004.) “Ask Wizards - August, 2004”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (14 julio 2003.) “Let's Start at the Very Beginning”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Randy Buehler. (11 julio 2003.) “Something Old, Something Cool...”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (12 julio 2004.) “The Changing Tap Symbol”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (27 enero 2003.) “Frames of Reference”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Equipo de MagicTheGathering.com. (20 enero 2003.) “Card Face Redesign FAQ”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (5 agosto 2013.) “Twenty Things That Were Going To Kill Magic”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Randy Buehler. (31 octubre 2003.) “A Scary Card Frame Story”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (31 marzo 2003.) “Core Set”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (17 febrero 2003.) “10th Anniversary Press Release”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ a b Aaron Forsythe. (25 noviembre 2002.) “Selecting Eighth Edition Wrapup”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (1 julio 2002.) “No Two See the Same Game”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (7 julio 2003.) “Good to the Core. Selecting Old Favorites for Eighth Edition”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (29 julio 2003.) “Eighth Edition homage”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (9 abril 2003.) “Global Celebration announcement”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (27 junio 2003.) “Promo premium Rukh Egg”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (24 septiembre 2003.) “The new look of tokens”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (23 julio 2003.) “box toppers”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Paul Barclay. (8 julio 2003.) “Eighth Edition Rules Update”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Wizards of the Coast. (18 agosto 2008.) “Eighth Edition Theme Decks”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (21 julio 2003.) “Small Change”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (29 julio 2002.) “When Bad Things Happen to Good Cards”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. Enlaces externos * Página del producto Octava edición Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Colecciones Categoría:Colecciones Básicas